


Keeping Me Level

by hermanthejanitor



Series: Stay Close to Me University AU [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is grumpy, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is amused, Sickfic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanthejanitor/pseuds/hermanthejanitor
Summary: Arthur hates being sick and is willing to take it out on just about anyone- unfortunately for poor, innocent George. Luckily, Merlin is able to soothe the savage beast.Works as a standalone.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Stay Close to Me University AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875517
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223





	Keeping Me Level

It took Arthur a moment to register that the painful knocking sound was coming from somewhere outside his own head. He coughed self-pityingly into a balled up tissue as he gave up his cosy little nook on the couch. He pulled his blanket more tightly around his shoulders as he shuffled towards the front door, his throbbing headache rebelling at each step. With a grunt he opened the door, blinking at the violent sunlight. His blurry eyes eventually focused themselves on the figure in front of him and he scowled.

“You’re not Merlin.”

The figure, a reedy looking boy with the most perfectly pressed kakis ever worn by a student, was baffled by Arthur’s pronouncement.

“No, I’m George.”

The pain settled into something sharp and determined near the back of Arthur’s skull.

“I want Merlin,” he glared at the Not-Merlin accusingly.

“I…uh…well,” the Not-Merlin fumbled, managing to get a couple notches paler under Arthur’s glower “I’m here to work on something with Elyan. Is he here?”

Arthur just stared at the other boy for a long few seconds, enjoying the way he squirmed. Finally, he turned to shout back into the house.

“Elyan, some bloke with bad hair is here for you!”

He trailed off into a fit of coughing that jolted his head with every movement and shot the Not-Merlin an accusatory look. A clatter came from the bowels of the house and Elyan jogged down the stairs, a textbook in one hand. He caught sight of Arthur, still wrapped petulantly in his blanket, looming over a faint-looking George, and winced.

“My bad, mate, I didn’t hear the door. You go rest up; I’m just going to work on my project with George.”

Arthur made a rumbling sound that didn’t contain any discernible words but still managed to convey clear dissatisfaction and a vague threat. He leant against the wall by the door, giving a still pallid George just enough space to squeeze past and reach the less hostile Elyan. Elyan clapped George on the shoulder and propelled him towards the living room.

“Sorry about that, Arthur’s got a bad cold at the moment and he’s not the friendliest at the best of times.”

Arthur didn’t bother complaining, just hobbled after them into the living room. He frowned down at George, who had settled into Arthur’s recently vacated spot, and didn’t blink until the other boy had sprung up with a squeak and scrambled into the furthest chair from Arthur he could find. Arthur flung himself onto the couch with an humph, shoving at the cushions until they were arranged exactly how he wanted them.

“Arthur, mate,” Elyan’s voice was a little pained “wouldn’t you feel better up in your room? It’s just, we really need the space to work on our project.”

Arthur sent him a baleful look from his newly formed den and didn’t respond.

 _No_ , he wanted to whine, _I’m waiting._

He didn’t though, he just burrowed further into his blanket and settled on glowering at George with all the ferocity he could muster. George seemed to find this eminently intimidating and shrank under the scrutiny, his shaking hands grabbing stationary ineffectually out of his bag and scattering pens over the floor. Arthur felt just a little bit better. Leon chose that moment to wander through from the kitchen, drying his hands on his jeans. He paused at the scene before him.

“What’s going on?”

Elyan rolled his eyes.

“Arthur is feeling like shit and taking it out on George,” he glanced at his project partner “by the way, George, this is Leon.”

George didn’t seem to hear, focused instead on making himself as small and unobtrusive as possible, clutching his bag to his chest like a shield. Arthur didn’t look away, his eyes boring into the side of the other boy’s head. Leon stepped forward and went to put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder but stopped at the sound of the honest to God _growl_ Arthur produced. He sighed and shook his head.

“If you’re feeling this rubbish, you really should be in bed.”

Arthur just growled again, focusing all his menace on the shrinking George, wondering if he could make the Not-Merlin run out of the house through sheer force of will. Luckily, at that moment there was another knock at the door. Arthur narrowed his eyes at George.

“Go get it.”

George was scrambling to his feet to comply but Leon waved a hand to stop him and went himself. George stood frozen, halfway standing, clearly unsure if he was allowed to sit down again. Finally, the sound of a familiar voice in the hallway caught Arthur’s attention and he turned, craning his neck to try and see out the living room door.

In a bustle of long limbs and half-discarded layers Merlin entered the room, grinning broadly at Elyan and George before setting his eyes on Arthur.

“Hey there, hot stuff, how’re you feeling?”

Arthur wanted to grimace but he felt so piteously better just at the sight of him that it didn’t quite come across. Merlin made a sympathetic face and perched on the arm of the couch Arthur was propped against, his hand running through Arthur’s hair soothingly. Arthur felt something within him purr at that and settled back so he could rest his head on Merlin’s thigh. He closed his eyes and let the world wash over him.

“I’m Merlin, by the way, Arthur’s boyfriend.”

“N-nice to meet you” George didn’t seem quite recovered from Arthur’s attentions yet “he was asking for you.”

Fingers tightened affectionately in Arthur’s hair for a pulse before they went back to their stroking. Arthur’s headache seemed to recede slightly.

“I’m not surprised, I said I would bring him chicken soup and painkillers. That’s the key to our relationship – food and drugs.”

Arthur butted his head against Merlin’s stomach but didn’t open his eyes.

“Honestly, Merlin, he’s been moping around all day, it’s awful,” Elyan said “it’s like having a grizzly bear in your house that’s too sick to maul you but really wants to. I thought he was going to go for poor old George.”

There was a faint whimpering sound that might have been George agreeing. Merlin laughed, the sensation vibrating through Arthur’s body.

“Don’t mind him, George, he just hates being sick. He’s all bark and no bite really.”

Arthur turned his head enough to nip Merlin’s leg through his jeans, earning him a snort.

“Well, most of the time anyway.”

Merlin’s other hand slunk beneath Arthur’s blanket, smoothing over his shoulder and down his back in a broad arc.

“We’ll head up to Arthur’s room now, leave you guys to it. I’m sure you’ve got lots of super important engineering things to work on.”

Merlin’s hands pressed against Arthur, one on his back and one under his head, encouraging him to sit up and then to stand. Arthur didn’t spare a glance for the others, just let the surprisingly gentle hands shepherd him away. Getting up the stairs was an awkward process, as Arthur kept leaning back against Merlin’s chest and nearly toppling them downwards, much to Merlin’s constant, but uncharacteristically soft, exasperation. Finally, they made it to Arthur’s room, where he dragged Merlin over to the bed and basically collapsed on top of him. Merlin let out a pained “oompf” but didn’t say anything for a while, just let his hands caress up and down Arthur’s back, warm even through Arthur’s t-shirt.

“You must be feeling really bad” Merlin’s voice was deep and low in his ear “you’ve gone all non-verbal.”

Arthur just grunted, pressing his face into Merlin’s neck and breathing in slowly.

“If you let me get up, I can give you the painkillers I bought you. I’ll even go warm up your soup.”

Arthur made a sound of dissent and contrived to make himself as heavy as he could, conclusively pinning Merlin to the bed.

“Ok, I get it, no getting up right now” Merlin grunted “let me breathe, you big oaf.”

When he was sure he had got the message, Arthur relented slightly, adjusting himself so he was pressed all along Merlin’s side with a leg and arm thrown over him.

“It’s really good soup, you know. I made it myself.”

Arthur snorted.

“I did! My mum has a really good recipe for chicken soup, it cured every cold I ever had in school.”

“It’s magic soup?” Arthur croaked.

“Exactly.”

After a few more minutes of enforced cuddling Arthur eventually let Merlin stand. He ruffled Arthur’s hair, pressed a kiss to the side of his head and was gone. When he came back he was humming softly to himself, a steaming bowl of something promising in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He put both down on the bedside table and helped Arthur wriggle his way to a sitting position, leaning back against a pile of pillows. Arthur didn’t go so far as to make Merlin feed him, but it gave him a little thrum of satisfaction that Merlin probably would have if he’d asked.

“You know” Merlin began as Arthur sipped at the undeniably delicious soup “you really gave Elyan’s friend a hard time.”

Arthur made a derisive sound.

“They’re not friends, Elyan can’t stand the guy. He says he’s ridiculously boring and keeps trying to include brass in their project, it’s driving him mad.”

“Oh, he’s _that_ guy. They seemed to be getting on pretty well when I was down there just now, but maybe that was because George still looked a bit sick. I think you properly freaked him out.”

Arthur couldn’t help feeling smug at that. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well done, you’re very scary. Next time you get sick I’ll take you to a park and you can have fun terrifying children until you feel better.”

Arthur hummed his agreement and ate more soup. Merlin lapsed into silence, squirming an arm between Arthur’s back and the wall to wrap around his waist and settling his head against Arthur’s shoulder. When coughs suddenly racked Arthur, he brought a hand up to rub at his chest, practically cooing in sympathy.

Once the soup was gone and the painkillers washed down with the water, Arthur was allowed to slump back into the bed, pillow neatly fluffed under his head and duvet tucked under his chin. Arthur smirked as Merlin peered down at him, clearly trying to find some other little thing to fuss over.

“You’re such an old woman.”

“I’m glad my efforts are appreciated.”

“Never said they weren’t.”

Arthur stretched luxuriously, feeling warm and satiated in a way that was at complete odds with his sore throat and aching joints. He closed his eyes and listened to Merlin bustle about. Arthur being sick apparently ignited the latent neat freak in Merlin that never seemed to manifest in his own room. He was like a finicky bird arranging its nest. It should have irritated Arthur, usually would have, but this pointless faffing settled something needy deep in his cold-addled brain and made him want to preen with the attention. Eventually though, he had had enough. He cracked one eye open and found Merlin incorrectly rearranging his pens.

“Will you stop that? Come to bed.”

Merlin looked over at him, hesitated.

“I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Idiot” Arthur grumbled, flipping back a corner of the duvet pointedly. Merlin took a step towards him but Arthur shook his head into his pillow.

“Change.”

Merlin glanced down at his jeans and shirt.

“I can’t stay that long, I have a seminar later.”

Arthur pouted and made a low keening noise in the back of his throat. Merlin bit his lip, probably to stop himself laughing, but Arthur didn’t care.

“You’re going to leave me to George and his incredible boringness?”

“I don’t think he’s about to come up here-”

Arthur’s glare cut him off. Rather than wilting satisfyingly like George had done, Merlin just shook his head, a little indulgent smile playing across his lips.

“You’re ridiculous.”

He crossed to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjamas that had probably once been Arthur’s. Arthur sighed in contentment as he watched Merlin change, taking the time to admire the smooth lines of him, the acres of pale skin laid out just for his perusal. Finally, Merlin settled in next to him, jostling him until they were tucked against each other, his hand running slowly up and down Arthur’s back while Arthur burrowed into his neck.

“You’re much more obedient when I’m sick,” Arthur mumbled against his skin. He felt the little chuckle that ran through Merlin.

“You’re pathetic, I feel sorry for you.”

Arthur deliberately knocked their heads together.

“When I feel better I’m going to make you regret that.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Merlin’s hand moved up to pet his hair. Arthur felt his eyes starting to close.

“I think I’m falling asleep,” he grumbled.

“You do that” Merlin’s voice was soft like velvet, “I’ll be here.”

Arthur didn’t awaken until several hours later when Merlin pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving, murmuring that he would be back soon. Arthur acknowledged him groggily and buried himself under the duvet, soaking up the warmth and scent left there. A cold wasn’t the worst thing in the world.


End file.
